1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to a light, and in particular to a light that is inside a fishing pole handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Some advantages of nighttime fishing versus daytime fishing include lower temperatures during the summer season and fewer boats on the water, especially jet skis. However, darkness makes many tasks such as baiting a hook, tying a knot, and finding a snack difficult. Flashlights and lanterns are the common solution to providing light at night. Lanterns tend to be bulky, especially gas lanterns. Small flashlights are prone to being lost among other items or being dropped in the water.
Boats are often required to have navigation lights to help avoid collision with other craft. White, red and green lights are usually used for this purpose. Electric light bulbs burn out at inconvenient times and it would be good to have a spare flashlight handy for immediate use. An extra light that selectively emits colored light would be beneficial.
It is desired that a system be developed to permit an electric flashlight to be easily found and operated while fishing. Placing a flashlight into a fishing pole handle would solve the problem of losing track of a flashlight while fishing. It is further desired that the flashlight be selectively configured emit white, red and/or green light in case a navigation light burns out. A further advantage would be to operate the fishing pole light with the hand holding the fishing pole handle without having to take the hand off the handle. Although great strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the assembly and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.